Ami's Bad Day - Mercury Madness!
by Ebiris
Summary: Usagi says something slightly OOC, which causes Ami to act majorly OOC... unless you've seen 'Ami-chan no Hattsukoi' then it might seem familiar :)


Author Notes: If you think Ami's a bit mental in this, you should go watch 'Ami-chan  
no hattsukoi' - she's even worse :P  
  
And please, please PLEASE review this! No one reviewed my last story and it really   
hurt :(  
Though if you like this, and you haven't read my other story (or if you have but  
didn't review - shame on you!) please read it and review. It's called 'Sailor Centauri'  
I know it's about a made up senshi, but all the 'real' senshi are in it, and my made  
up one doesn't save the day or become their leader or anything. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
*ahem* anyway, on with the show -  
  
  
Ami's Bad Day - Mercury Madness!  
  
  
Mizuno Ami slowly entered the realms of consciousness as she woke up in her   
comfortable bed in the apartment she shared with her mother. She stretched languidly   
across the surface of her bed and gazed out of her window. The sun was shining brightly   
over Juuban, and it looked like the beginnings of a glorious day.  
  
'That's odd.' she mused 'I've woken up before my alarm, but normally when I wake up   
with my alarm the sun is only half above the tokyo skyline.' Rolling over, she peered at   
her digital alarm clock, which blinked back 00:00 at her. "There must have been a power   
cut in the night." she sighed as she reached the most obvious explanation. Reaching for   
her watch sitting next to the clock on her nightstand, she checked the time. Ten past   
eight.  
  
Ami's eyes bugged out. She only had twenty minutes to get to school! "I am SO late!"   
she wailed, before realising what she had said. Looking nervously around her room she   
let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god no one heard me say THAT.'  
  
***  
  
It was just before half past eight when a slightly frazzled Ami dashed into Miss Haruna's   
homeroom class. 'Made it.' she thought triumphantly as she made her way to her seat.   
Her elation was short lived when she noticed the girl in the seat next to hers. 'Usagi beat   
me?!'  
  
"Ohayo Ami-chan!" The girl in question waved cheerfully at Ami.  
  
Ami mumbled a reply and inclined her head in acknowledgment as she arrived at her   
own desk.  
  
"Hey Ami." Makoto got her attention "What did you think of today's homework? I'd ask   
Usagi, but she didn't do it."  
  
Usagi at least had the good grace to look half guilty at that statement.  
  
"Homework?" Ami repeated incredulously "What homework?"  
  
Makoto made a face "We were supposed to do the last three exercises on page forty   
two." She held up her slightly battered looking English textbook.  
  
Usagi meanwhile was doing her utmost to keep from bursting into song. 'Ami forgot as   
well! Haruna-sensei can't punish me without punishing Ami, and there's no way she'd   
punish her! I'm gonna get away with it!'  
  
Ami however was non-plussed. "You had me worried for a second, I did those exercises   
last week when I was bored." She took out her workbook and opened to show Makoto.  
  
Usagi sighed wistfully. "I wish I had a magic book which had all the homework already   
done when I forgot."  
  
Ami sweatdropped. "Um... it's not magic Usagi."  
  
Usagi idly waved away her protests "I know, I know. But can't you just allow a girl her   
delusions?"  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Ami. With a gnawing feeling of dread growing in the pit of   
her stomach, she slowly turned to completely face the... thing... in her best friends seat.   
"What did you say?" her voice came out as a shocked whisper.  
  
Usagi blinked at Ami's odd behaviour. "I asked if you could allow me my delusions?"   
She answered hesitantly.  
  
Suddenly Ami lunged at her. "What have you done with Usagi you monster!" She   
shrieked as she began shaking the fake.  
  
"A-a-ami-ch-chan!" Usagi managed to get out before the violent shaking made her bite   
her tongue by accident.  
  
"Don't you 'Ami-chan' me you imposter!" Ami drew back a hand to strike at the fake   
before a disturbing thought entered her head. 'If this new enemy has replaced Usagi, that   
means they must know our real identities...' Easing off her attack on Usagi, Ami turned   
to see Makoto, who was staring at her in complete shock. 'Shock at being found out no   
doubt!' Ami thought triumphantly, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was   
giving her the same look.  
  
Then another thought struck Ami. 'I can't deal with this unless I transform... but even if   
the enemy knows my identity, I can't let everyone else know.' She let go of Usagi and   
bolted for the door, giving a silent prayer that the real Usagi and Makoto were safe.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!" Makoto exclaimed as she watched Ami depart.  
  
"I don't know, but I'd better follow her!" Usagi said as she ran after Ami. Upon reaching   
the door she realized that - in theory at least - this was still a classroom. "Gomen nasai   
Haruna-sensei." Usagi bowed to the teacher "I'll just take Ami to the nurses office." Then   
she swiftly left the classroom before miss Haruna was able to reply.  
  
Haruna-sensei shakily reached into her desk and withdrew a bottle of midol.  
  
***  
  
As Ami raced through the school she was struck by an important realisation. People are   
stupid. People are incapable of recognising her when she puts on a tiara and a short skirt.   
But even so, if they saw Ami attack Usagi then depart, before Sailor Mercury appears   
and atacks Usagi, a few eybrows might be raised.  
  
Fumbling for her communicator, she took it out and pressed the Mars symbol. 'Besides,'   
she rationalised 'Rei might be able to detect more fakes with her powers... so long as they   
haven't gotten to her already.'  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across Juuban...  
  
'I am so gonna ace this test!' Rei thought gleefully as she wrote down another answer she   
was certain was correct. Even though her school covered all grades from junior high to   
senior high, she was hoping to transfer, so she was taking the entrance exam for Juuban   
High School.  
  
'Usagi and the guys will be so happy when they find out I can go to school with them!'   
She allowed herself a moment to think about how much fun it would be next year, with   
all the senshi apart from Hotaru and Setsuna at the same school together.  
  
She'd been studying solidly for a week, and had asked Haruka what questions to prepare   
for, since Haruka and Michiru had taken the same test when they transferred from   
Mugen Gaken. So far she was sailing through.  
  
Then her communicator beeped.  
  
'Not now, not now, not now!' she thought fervently 'Of all the bad timing...'  
  
A hand clamped on her shoulder. "Take it out Hino." The teacher administering the   
exam told her.  
  
Rei wanted to scream, to cry out against cruel fate, to call for special dispensation for   
superheroes. But instead she silently reached into her bag and handed him the   
communicator.  
  
"A pager eh?" The teacher remarked, obviously not identifying it as a Sailor Senshi   
communicator. After all why would he? "Having someone send you the answers in the   
middle of the test?" He tutted "You know the rules. I'm disqualifying you from this   
exam."  
  
Rei slumped down and resigned herself to another three years going to a different school   
from all her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Nani-yo?" Ami exclaimed in surprise as she failed to get through "Rei too?"  
  
With only one option left, she reached for the Venus symbol. 'It's a pity I can't reach the   
Outer Senshi on this.' she mused.  
  
"Ami! I found you!" Usagi called out as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Gah!" Ami exclaimed with less than her usual eloquence, all thoughts of contacting   
Minako gone as panic siezed her. "You won't get me you fake!" She yelled shrilly as she   
ran off down the corridor.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "I've been running to school every day for the past four years and   
she thinks she can outpace me?" With a sigh, Usagi loped off after her confused friend.  
  
Swiftly reaching Ami, Usagi grabbed her arm to bring her to a halt. Ami reacted   
immediately, and slapped Usagi across the face.  
  
An angry red mark blazed on Usagi's cheek. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as   
she gingerly brought a hand up to her face. "Ami-chan..." was all she could say through   
her shock.  
  
Ami was immediately wracked with guilt. 'She looks so much like Usagi...' she felt her   
heart ache at the sight 'Did I just... hit Usagi?' she wondered before strengthening her   
resolve. 'No, it's not Usagi. It's a monster which kidnapped Usagi!'  
  
Seeing the turmoil in her friends expression, Usagi gently reached over to touch Ami's   
arm. Ami leapt back as if she had been burned. "You're not the real Usagi!" She insisted   
"You're an imposter!"  
  
"Why do you think that?" Asked Usagi, feeling hurt at her friends rejection.  
  
"You said deluded."  
  
Ami paused. It did sound kind of silly when she said it out loud. "The real Usagi   
wouldn't know that word." She finished lamely, knowing how stupid she sounded.  
  
Usagi meanwhile was creased up in mirth. "You..you thought I was an imposter because   
I said big word?" She got out in between giggles. "That's an interesting hypothesis!" She   
wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.  
  
Ami's eyes narrowed. "Hypothesis?" she repeated "No way!" In a flash she was holding   
her henshin wand "Mercury Crystal Power... Make UP!!!" She felt the power of Mercury   
flow through her as she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
Usagi was no longer laughing. She was quite worried.  
  
"Mercury Aqua." An icy harp appeared in Sailor Mercury's hands.  
  
Usagi was now terrified.  
  
"Rhapsody!" Bolts of freezing energy lanced out and struck Usagi.  
  
The attack would have killed a normal human. Luckily Usagi, even without   
transforming into Sailor Moon, was quite a bit more than normal, so she escaped serious   
injury. Unfortunatly, this also proved to Ami that she was dealing with something   
abnormal.  
  
Usagi groggily picked herself up. She felt stiff all over from the cold, and every   
movement hurt. 'I can't hurt Ami.' she reached for her compact 'But if I don't transform I   
could die.' she silently swore to herself that she would die before attacking her friend.  
  
"Moon Crisis..."  
  
Sailor Mercury was confused. Surely the fake couldn't transform? Besides, Usagi needs   
the Ginzuishou to do that.  
  
"Make UP!!!" She finished. Looking down she noticed she was still in her school   
uniform. "Up?" She tried again hopefully. Still nothing.  
  
"That proves it, you imposter!" Mercury yelled "What did you do with Usagi?!" She   
pointed an accusing finger at Usagi.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Oh that's right!" she slapped her forehead "I can't use that   
transformation without Chibi Usa!"  
  
Sailor Mercury readied herself for another attack.  
  
'How can I convince her I'm really me?' Usagi wondered desperately. She doubted she   
could take another attack. Suddenly she hit on an idea. "Ami wait! Scan me with your   
computer, it should tell you if I'm really me!"  
  
Sailor Mercury facefaulted. "Why didn't I think of that?" She grumbled as she tapped her   
earring and the familiar visor swung down over her eyes. She scanned Usagi and got a   
normal reading. There was quite a bit of hidden power, and the Ginzuishou screwed up a   
few readings, but that was all normal for Usagi.  
  
She detransformed. "Er.. sorry..." Ami said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Geez Ami, you're wierd." Usagi slyly sidled up to her "Did you get a love letter today or   
something?"  
  
This only caused Ami to turn an even deeper shade of crimson. "Isn't it wierd no one   
came out to investigate all the noise I was making?" She said, trying to change the   
subject.  
  
Usagi shrugged "Classes in this part of school must be interesting. By the way, thanks for   
getting me out of our class!" She cheerfully slung an arm round Ami's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"How was school dear?" Tsukino Ikkuko asked as Usagi came home that evening. She   
was surprised when her daughter simply strode right past her without a word, an   
expression of grim determination on her face.  
  
Usagi marched up the stairs and into the bathroom. Practically ripping the word of the   
day toilet paper off the holder, she stuffed it into the bin.  
  
"I think you've done enough damage for one day." She said dramatically as she dusted   
her hands together. 


End file.
